Autobot Rhapsody
by DarthAnimus
Summary: A collection of poems about Armada Autobots. A sister series for Decepticon Blues.
1. Hope

Author's Notes: I'm writing Energon poems but I haven't gotten much inspiration. While I'm trying to get them started, I give you partone of Autobot Rhapsody! This one's for Hot Shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Armada.

**Hope**

My color is yellow  
I'm not a short fellow  
I beat everyone is speed  
So independent, I do no one's deed

In time of danger I trust my hunch  
Against any foe I'll just throw a punch  
For my friends I'll always be back  
Even if skill and experince I lack

If once I leave a friend behind  
I'll feel guilty, it'll plague my mind  
I'll feel like it's the darkest night  
But I'll go on, it shall be alright

My trainer is lazy, he likes to sleep  
While I'm counting kicks, he's counting sheep  
But I have to honest: he fuels my fire  
He always comes through when the situation is dire

When I'm feeling down and things look dim  
I count on Prime, I believe in him  
He has the power, he has the clarity  
To protect Cybertron and Iacon city

If I'm in trouble, if I'm in too deep  
I never lose hope, I certainly won't weep  
I'll give you hope when you're feeling hollow  
I'll show to the light, just come and follow

There you go! Hope you like it!


	2. Teacher

Author's Notes: This part is about Scavenger.

**Teacher**

His name is Scavenger  
He was a stranger  
First he seems kind of creepy  
But in reality he's just sleepy

He's ancient, but fairly old  
The lessons he gives are gold  
He likes to command, he likes to teach  
Under his instruction there's nothing you can't reach

When he's angry, it's not a pleasant ride  
When he's pleased, he's a decent guide  
He's a bit aggressive, his anger flares  
You are not safe from his angry glares

This one's a bit shorter...


	3. Lone Wolf

Author's Notes:Third part, Blurr, 'nuf said.

**Lone Wolf**

I'm not one to need a friend  
A relationship brings a deadly end  
You don't have to be sorry when you're alone  
You don't have to apologise or even atone

Only the strong will last  
And to do that, you'll have to be fast  
If I can trust you, I need no more  
Don't try to get close, you'll just be a bore

I don't need you, you're irrelevant  
You're completely useless and arrogant  
I don't need you, go away  
Don't slow me down, I'll go my own way


	4. Leader

Author's Notes: This is the last poem I have so far. It's one of my personal favorites and it's about Optimus Prime.

**Leader**

He's strong, he's brave  
He wins in danger grave  
He's no player  
He's the answer to a prayer

He's clad in blue  
He will always be true  
"Who is he?" you ask  
He's Prime, leading's his task

He's free of evil's manipulation  
He fights for us, for liberation  
He rose on the battleship Axalon  
With his crew and faithful Minicon

Not near, not far, there is no place  
For evil to hide in outer space  
Prime's got skill, he's got courage  
He has no weakness, he isn't blinded by rage

By hatred and anger Unicron was fed  
Two sides joined, both purple and red  
Even if time seems to run out  
He'll give you hope so you won't be without

I have no idea if there's going to be more poems or not.


	5. Dialogue

Auhtor's Notes: Sorry for the long wait but here is another Autobot poem! This time I did Sideswipe. It's in dialogue form, every other comment is Sideswipe's and he always says who he is talking to.

**Dialogue**

Hey Blurr, can I help?  
No! Stay away whelp!  
Why not? I can be helpful  
Why do I find that so doubtful?

Yo bro, how about a hug?  
No way! Find someone else to bug!  
How about we go shoot a bit then?  
Can't now but maybe later, just say when

Hey kids, what do you have there?  
Videogames, we play everywhere  
I don't suppose I could join in?  
You have too big hands, you couldn't win

Hot Shot, how about that practise now?  
How in the world did you find me? How?  
Never mind that! Come on, please?  
Of course, silly! I was just being a tease!


	6. Workshop Ponderings

Author's Notes: Apparently this collection isn't as dead as I thought. Here's a Red Alert poem, made humorous for a change. There's going to be one more after this and then I'm finished.

**Workshop Ponderings**

My job is to keep everyone safe

or as safe as I can

I'm the one who helps when the battle is done

I am the metallic repairman

Some need an oil change

Some are low on energon

Some got hit on head by Cyclonus

Some got mauled by Megatron

"I've got a problem here, Red

You think you can fix it?"

"Of course I can, but next time duck

You don't have to be such a nit"

Oh, it's you again

What is it this time?

No, I don't think you're dying

Your joints are just covered in slime


	7. Dark Space

Author's Notes: Here it is: the last piece of Autobot Rhapsody. The last transformer is going to be Jetfire, right after Optimus' death. I hope this is to your liking.

**Dark Space**

I feel so lost

in my shell of steel

I want to vanish

I don't want to feel

I can't believe you're gone

This can't be the end

I only hope I can make things right

There are so many wounds to mend

All that remains is the Matrix

and the Minicon that had your trust

I know I must take them with me

I can't leave them to rust

I'm in pain

I don't think I'll get very far

It hurts to find you gone

in this cold space with a colder star

There is no flame left of you

Neither is there a spark

I find myself all alone

I'm all alone in the dark

Ending Notes: There, Autobot Rhapsody is now officially finished. I hope you enjoyed the collection.


End file.
